horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Duck Goose
Duck Duck Goose is a song by American rapper Cupcakke. The song is from her third studio album Ephorize. Lyrics I thought I came but I peed on the dick Pubic hair got inches, that's weave on the dick Pussy like a tree, it got leaves on the shit Bang bang this pussy, Chief Keef with the dick Climbing on that dick, need a 10 feet ladder I love the D, that's my favorite letter My nudes in your phone, takin' up your data My cakes got fatter by usin' cum as the batter Look down to your dick and tell him I won't disappoint it Pussy on punishment if she miss a dick appointment Sloppy toppy for papi, leave sloppy Joe shook I only call you Captain, 'cause your dick is off the hook I can make your dick stand up (are you ready?) Like Statue of Liberty once we fuck (so hard) Tap the head of the dick, duck, duck duck goose Head of the dick, duck, duck duck goose Get that dick up and runnin' when he fuck this cooch Covered in all my cum, the dick be lookin' like a goose Head of the dick, duck, duck duck goose Head of the dick, duck, duck duck goose Get that dick up and runnin' when he fuck this cooch Covered in all my cum, the dick be lookin' like a goose Twat so wet, you could take a cruise on it Suckin' yo neck till I leave a bruise on it Let you eat the pussy, just don't use a spoon on it Put it in a box like you 'bout to move on it This that submarine pussy, Mr. Clean pussy This that I'm 'bout to fuck you longer than the limousine pussy High self-esteem pussy, it's a dream pussy If you broke, then the pussy actin' funny like a meme pussy Easy-Bake Oven, and this pussy so similar Touchin' yo head but ain't checkin' the temperature Got the dick on lock like a motherfuckin' prisoner Nut in my pussy hair, that's deep conditioner I can make your dick stand up (are you ready?) Like Statue of Liberty once we fuck (so hard) Tap the head of the dick, duck, duck duck goose Head of the dick, duck, duck duck goose Get that dick up and runnin' when he fuck this cooch Covered in all my cum, the dick be lookin' like a goose Head of the dick, duck, duck duck goose Head of the dick, duck, duck duck goose Get that dick up and runnin' when he fuck this cooch Covered in all my cum, the dick be lookin' like a goose Cut the dick off, took it home with me 'Cause any dick that long, it belong with me This pussy iconic, yeah it moan with me Put your finger in the hole, come bowl with me Let me brush your pubic hairs while I suck on your cock Get all the cum out your dick, make it go out-of-stock Turn it into a Yeezy shirt when you rip off my top My box already small, it don't need to be cropped Turn double-dutch with yo' balls while I'm jumpin' on your dick Tell your grandma sew my pussy, since you split open my clit Coochie guaranteed to put you to sleep so damn soon Ridin' on that dick, I'm readin' Goodnight Moon Vending machine, vending machine Can't eat it until there's money between, money between This pussy is a vendin' machine, vendin' machine Can't eat it until there's money between, money between Vendin' machine, vendin' machine (oh yeah) Vendin' machine, vendin' machine (oh yeah) Can't eat it until there's money between, money between This pussy is a vendin' machine, vendin' machine Why it sucks # The lyrics are downright disgusting and are all about sex. # The music video is disgusting and features dildos. # There are moaning sounds every few lines. # Cupcakke's voice is annoying. # The lyrics have product placement for Mr. Clean, Easy-Bake Ovens, Yeezy, and Goodnight Moon. Music Video CupcakKe - Duck Duck Goose (Official Music Video) Category:Explicit Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Cupcakke Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement